


Everyone Else Was Laughing

by tomurai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beating, Bullying, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, lowkey vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: They grab you on the way to your next class.





	Everyone Else Was Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr september 22, 2014. backdated to ao3 on july 31, 2019. the title is from a prompt from [this](https://www.thoughtco.com/quick-writing-prompts-1692438) list of prompts. 
> 
> warning for violent bullying and the usual komaeda self-deprecation.

You are walking to your next class when they grab you. You struggle as best you can, but you are much frailer than the others and you cannot give much of a fight. 

You are dropped to the ground in one of the empty classrooms and don’t try to get up. You’re used to this. 

One of them kicks you in the stomach. He’s either good at kicking or is wearing heavy shoes, because it hurts more than you’re used to. 

Through a blurry eye, you see the foot kick you again. Boots, then. 

Though your senses all feel muted and dizzy, you can hear them laughing. Why? You’d understand if they were some of the other Super High-School Levels, because you are far below them and deserve to be treated like trash, but these people who are beating you up are more likely than not regular students. 

As your vision and hearing fade, you can still thickly hear the laughing, and you wonder why again.


End file.
